For the Love of Alcohol
by writerprobie
Summary: This is rated M for a reason, if you have an innocent mind and wish to keep it that way don't read it. Basic plot: Castle and Beckett end up in bed together after a night of drinking, it goes from there.
1. Chapter 1

_ Ok guys this is all smut. I decided to try it to see if I could. If you're not into that, don't read it, seriously. It does have a plot and I will be continuing it as a story but I decided to warn you beforehand. _

_as always I own nothing and I'm seriously wondering if I can just post a disclaimer on my profile instead of doing this every time, I mean honestly (exasperated sigh). _

_

* * *

_

He awoke to the all too familiar sensation of a New York demolition crew making their way through his overtired mind. Honestly, how many times did he have to do this to himself before he got it through his incredibly thick skull that a night of drunken debauchery was nowhere near worth the morning agony anymore? It was getting to be ridiculous.

And then he registered the body resting against his. Fuck. Now he had to deal with some hung-over floozy that he in his inebriated state had decided would be fun to bring home. Sighing he cracked open his eyes to stare at the ceiling, prolonging the blessed silence before the coming storm, and looked down to the sight of one Katherine Beckett curled up against him…naked.

Scratch everything he just said alcohol was the best thing to ever happen to mankind.

* * *

What the hell had happened last night? That they had both been drunk was fairly obvious, but beyond that he really had no clue.

They had just wrapped up a case and Castle had suggested a drink at The Old Haunt, it had been innocent enough at the time. So how exactly had that ended with them in bed together? Not that he was complaining mind you. Having Kate Beckett in his bed had been a fantasy of his ever since he met the woman, he would just like to be able to remember it.

Ok timeline. Precinct, Old Haunt, blank. Well that was problematic. They had started off drinking beer, he knew that much, and that had turned into two, which had subsequently resulted in him challenging her to a drinking contest…oh…

She shifted against him, murmuring something in her sleep, something that sounded suspiciously like "Castle," except it wasn't how she normally said his name.

Normally when she said his name it was in that exasperated tone, the one that she used when he was really annoying her and if he didn't stop he might not have enough air to get the next inane sentence out. This wasn't like that at all. It was breathy, with a little moan accompanying it and sounded entirely too sexy for it to really have been his name.

"No…don't stop...ah…please…Rick…"

He lay there, staring at her in his arms. She was having a sex dream…about him.

Her back arched and she writhed against him, something his other brain became very aware of as her breathy cries increased. He was entranced, he couldn't move. He knew he should wake her up, snap her out of it, do something because once she woke up she was going to kill him. But all he really wanted to do was take her and fuck her from here to kingdom come.

However, his conscience wouldn't allow him to do that. So he lay there, growing painfully hard as he watched her in growing fascination.

My God she was hot. She had always been sexy but now, seeing her in the throes of pleasure, moaning his name as she dreamed about him, it was easily the most erotic thing he had ever experienced; and he couldn't do a fucking thing about it.

When she ended up on top of him though, all bets were off.

* * *

It started with her leg, running along his and entwining itself around and between them. Then her arms joined the party, slipping around his torso as he lay there rigid, forcibly preventing himself from jumping her. And then, oh god, she started rubbing herself against him, her soft breasts crushed against his side as he closed his eyes and thought of cold showers and Rod Stewart naked. It wasn't working.

As she pulled herself on top of him his self control snapped and he flipped them over with a primal growl and began attacking her skin with his mouth, marking her everywhere and anywhere he saw fit. She was panting now, clawing at his back as he sucked a spiked nipple into his mouth and bit down, dragging his teeth over it and then soothing the insulted spot with his tongue.

She purred at him for it.

His hands slipped down to her wet heat as he captured her mouth in a searing kiss, grinding his palm against her clit as his fingers lightly stroked her.

He pulled away breathing heavily to look into her eyes…her open eyes…oh shit.

* * *

He stopped moving, frozen as he stared at her, still panting. It was then that he noticed that she was breathing hard too.

"Castle," her voice still had that breathy quality to it that turned him on so much and before he could stop himself his hand ground against her core once more and he watched as her eyes shuttered closed in ecstasy and she let out a strained groan of pleasure.

Oh man he wanted to do that again.

She opened her eyes once more and looked at him.

"What…the hell…is going on?" She managed to gasp out, still suffering from his previous ministrations.

He was still panting, fighting valiantly against his more primal urges that screamed at him to take her now. Questioning why the hell he was denying himself the ultimate pleasure by burying himself in the luscious women spread beneath him.

"Well, I'm not quite sure how we ended up in bed together, other than that it involved copious quantities of alcohol. However, I can assure you that our current position is all your fault."

She raised an eyebrow at that, so he elaborated. "You started having a sex dream," he panted, "about me." She suddenly turned a shade of pink that he had never seen before, but very much wanted to see again. Oh yeah, he was totally gone.

"Look, Kate, I'm really sorry about this, and if you want me to stop, I will, but I have to tell that at this moment I am having a great deal of difficulty controlling myself and in about another ten seconds I'm probably going to lose it, so I'm going to need you to tell me to stop, otherwise I won't be able to."

It was becoming really difficult to focus now, and his eyes had closed again in his effort to restrain himself.

"Who said I wanted you to stop?" His eyes snapped open at her words. He couldn't believe she had just said that. And now she was looking at him like she wanted to take a bite out of him and there was no way in hell he was going to question her words. He had warned her.

He caught her mouth in another kiss, devouring her as he slid his fingers into her wet heat, grinning as she gasped her surprised delight into his mouth. His mouth worked hers furiously as he added a third finger, pumping in and out at a luxurious pace designed to bring her to the edge, over and over again without ever allowing her the release she desperately craved.

"Rick..." she was gasping now, thrashing back and forth beneath him as his mouth trailed down her neck, his teeth meeting her skin frequently in little nips that were just hard enough to send a jolt of pain through her, heightening the pleasure.

"Yes?" He growled against her skin.

"Please…I need you." She was begging now, and he loved it. The power that he held over her at this moment in time was intoxicating; Kate Beckett at his mercy, powerless and submitting to him. It was intoxicating.

"hmmmmm…" he murmured, placing a series of kisses around her right nipple, but not quite touching it, "how is it, exactly, that you need me?" He questioned, pressing his thumb down hard on her clit on the last word, feeling her entire body tense up and reveling in the inarticulate cry that he wrung from her perfect throat.

It wasn't enough though, she was still there, teetering on the brink, and desperately craving what only he could give her.

"I need you….inside…of….maaaahhh!" he plunged into her on her last word, bathing himself in her wet heat and groaning at the intense pleasure. It was pure bliss.

He stilled after the initial thrust, quivering with the effort it took, allowing her to adjust. When she shifted her hips against him, drawing her legs around him and pulling him in deeper he took the hint, drawing all the way out and slamming back in, making her cry out again.

He did it again, and they fell into a rhythm together, meeting each other with each thrust. Staring into each other's eyes as the fire built inside them, twisting up from where they were joined until it exploded within them, sending them spiraling into ecstasy.

* * *

When they finally came back to themselves Rick was collapsed on top of her, crushing her with his weight and breathing like he had just run a marathon. He lifted himself off of her on his quivering forearms and looked down at her.

She was gasping similarly, her breasts heaving in a way that Rick found he liked entirely too much and her eyes closed with a look of complete satisfaction on her face.

A sort of animalistic pride welled up inside of him at being able to do this to her; being able to satisfy her completely and fully like no other.

He was smirking when she finally opened her eyes.

"What?" She demanded. Her exasperated tone had finally made its appearance.

"I fucked you senseless." He said, still grinning down at her triumphantly.


	2. Chapter 2

_Sup! Thanks to all for the awesome reviews which have inspired me to write a second chapter, after finishing Revelations of course. I really wanted to update before now but I just didn't feel right writing a second chapter for this without finishing that one. _

_I own nothing..._

_

* * *

_

She had been having a dream…a wonderful, sexy, deeply erotic, _wet _dream involving a beach and Richard Castle and very little else…namely clothing.

_They were sprawled together on the sand, naked except for the sunscreen that Rick had just finished applying to her back that had served as the catalyst for the progression to their current situation. The sun-baked sand beneath her back was proving to be a wonderfully erotic surface, warm and slightly scratchy, providing just the right amount of friction in counterpoint to the slickness of the sunscreen. He was all over her, pressing his weight down onto her and devouring her neck with his mouth while his hands played her body like a six string guitar. She was arching into him, grinding their hips together, her nails raking down his back in a way he seemed so appreciate very much, judging by the shudders that ran through his body every time she did it. _

_She did it again, running her nails from his shoulders all the way down to the curve of his ass, gasping and moaning his name when in return he ground his hot, hard length against her core before going back to marking her with his teeth. Oh she wanted that to happen again. _

"_No…don't stop...ah…please…Rick…" she was begging now, and couldn't care less. Hell, it was dream; it wasn't like this was actually happening. No, in real life they would never be in this situation, she would never let them. They worked together, they could never have a personal relationship, no matter how electric the attraction between them got. That didn't mean she couldn't indulge fully in dream Rick though. _

_He was going far too slowly for her tastes though, something she decided to change. With a well timed roll, using his own weight against him, she flipped them over, ending up on top of him, looking down into his shocked face and running her hands down over his chest, reaching down to run her fingers lightly over his length. _

_His reaction was just what she had wanted. With a growl he flipped them back over, taking her nipple between his teeth and biting down before running his tongue back over it, mixing pleasure and pain. She was so focused on what he was doing with his mouth that she didn't notice his hand slipping down the planes of her stomach to lightly stroke her as his palm ground against her clit, making every muscle in her body suddenly tighten at the unexpected sensation, her eyes flying open as her back arched. _

Oh damn, she was awake. She sighed internally; she would have to finish herself off, as there was no way that this was going to go away on its own. It was then that she noticed the panting above her, and realized that the hands that had been doing marvelous things to her in her dream were still there. She looked down to the sight of one heavily panting, very naked, Richard Castle on top of her. She just stared for a moment, watching as he slowly raised his head to look her in the eyes and froze.

"Castle…"she meant for it to come out as accusatory but it was more of a breathy moan that she immediately blamed on her still unsatisfied state. What she hadn't been prepared for was his reaction, gasping as he ground his against her once more, setting off a cascade of pleasure that made its way through her entire body.

When she came back to herself, she found him looking down at her in desperate fascination, his jaw clenched and the tendons in his neck straining as he struggled to hold himself back.

"What…the hell…is going on?" It was quite the struggle to get a coherent sentence out after that, but she just managed to do it.

"Well, I'm not quite sure how we ended up in bed together, other than that it involved copious quantities of alcohol. However, I can assure you that our current position is all your fault." Well that was surprising, and she found herself wondering how the hell he was going to swing this one so that their situation became her fault when she was the one who had woken up with him on top of her."You started having a sex dream, about me." Oh right….the dream…shit. She was momentarily distracted as the dream began running back through her mind in a film reel of sensations and snapshots, but then he started talking again and she was pulled back to reality.

"Look, Kate, I'm really sorry about this, and if you want me to stop, I will, but I have to tell that at this moment I am having a great deal of difficulty controlling myself and in about another ten seconds I'm probably going to lose it, so I'm going to need you to tell me to stop, otherwise I won't be able to."

Oh god…he was asking if she wanted him to stop. No she did not want him to stop! Stopping would be the absolute worst possible outcome of their current situation. That was what her body and a good portion of her mind was currently screaming at her. Unfortunately, she was held back by the underlying fear of what such an act would mean. Then she looked up at him again, eyes closed and panting, his muscles quivering with the effort he was currently expelling to restrain himself, and realized that there was absolutely no way in hell that she could stop…so she did the only thing she could do in this situation.

She gave in, feeling her lips curve into a feral smile as she gave her answer.

"Who said I wanted you to stop?"

* * *

When she came back to herself, after a bout of quite possibly the hottest and most satisfying sex she had ever had, she found him smirking down at her satisfactorily and she found herself performing the response that had been conditioned when faced with that particular expression.

"What?" His smirk only stretched wider at her annoyance.

"I fucked you senseless."

It was with those four words that the enormity of what they had just done came crashing down on her. They had just had sex, really, really HOT sex…while they were sober. Shit…


	3. Chapter 3

_Ok I'm back. I'm so glad you guys are enjoying this one as much as I am. It's seriously fun to write. Anyhow, here's the next installment. Keep the reviews coming so that I have incentive to write more, because seriously, they push me to. _

_I still don't own Castle._

_

* * *

_

After his proud declaration of his apparent sexual prowess, Castle had subsequently collapsed next to her on the bed, still panting heavily, leaving Kate staring up at the ceiling in shocked horror in light of her recent revelation.

Ok, deep breaths…in…out…in…out…nope not working. This can't be happening. This seriously can't be happening…ok, let's forget about the ridiculously good sex I just had with him for a moment and concentrate on how the hell we ended up together in bed this morning in the first place. Right, ok, we finished up the Davidson case and then Castle asked everyone if they wanted to go get a drink at the Old Haunt. Ryan had to go see Jenny and Esposito had a date, I tried to weasel my way out of it but couldn't think of an appropriately suitable lie at the last minute and Castle used the puppy dog eyes so I gave in. We went to the Old Haunt, had a few beers, got slightly buzzed, and then…oh…right…he challenged me to a drinking contest, which has apparently resulted in me losing all memory after that.

Right… we ask then.

"Castle, just what the hell happened last night?"

And there it was; the question that pulled him back into the cold, cruel world that he had gone on vacation from to his fantasy land where Kate called him Rick and was actually willing to make physical contact with him. Ah well, all good things must come to an end, and on the bright side she hadn't bolted out of the bed yet, which meant that she was still in the bed, which meant that she was still naked…oh goody!

He turned his head to look at her. She was still breathing heavily, and she hadn't pulled the sheet up over her yet, which meant she was currently lying on his bed, naked and panting after a bout of sex with _him…_he honestly didn't think he had ever seen anything nearly as sexy as she was right now. And to top it all off she was doing the Beckett glare, the one that he went out of his way to annoy her to see because it was just so damn hot!

He had two options for his course of action in this situation. He could be apologetic and cowering in the name of self preservation, or he could throw caution to the wind and take full advantage of the current situation.

Oh it wasn't even a choice.

"Well, my dear Detective Beckett," he said, turning on his side to face her and propping himself up on one arm, "I'm not exactly sure what happened last night, but if it was anything like what happened this morning I would really," he wrapped one arm around her midriff and tugged her across the bed and into his arms, "and I mean really, like it to happen again." He accompanied this with his trademark grin, adding a wink for good measure.

She was speechless. Whatever she had expected him to say, that had definitely not been it. Yes she had entertained the very likely possibility that he didn't remember the why and how of the current location together but she certainly hadn't expected _that. _What the hell was going on here? As far as he was concerned they were both in relationships because she had yet to tell him that she and Josh had broken it off a couple weeks ago after yet another fight about _him. _He was currently acting completely out of her comfort zone and she had been thrown completely off balance.

And why the hell was her heart suddenly pounding all of a sudden? It couldn't possibly have to do with their close proximity at the moment because she simply wouldn't allow that. No. She was not permitted to like Richard Castle, it was against her rules; the rules that she had laid out for herself when they first started working with each other; the rules that she had adhered to throughout all the cases and tense moments, throughout all of the times that he had slipped in under her radar and gotten to her like no one else had ever been able to before.

Through it all she had stuck to her rules, because they were all she had against him, and if she gave them up then she became defenseless. And that was terrifying. She couldn't be defenseless, because when you're defenseless, you get hurt…and if she was hurt anymore she was going to break. She knew that, and that was her biggest secret of all. That was the one that she kept in a padlock safe protected by iron, steel, and diamond walls with a laser cut key that couldn't be copied.

He was staring down at her, looking at her like he wanted to devour her entire being, and at the moment she was inclined to let him. But she couldn't do that, so she used the only weapon still in her arsenal, a direct line to his conscience.

"What about Gina?" At that he stilled, but rather than pull away from her all he did was tug her closer, dipping his head to lap at her neck as he ground himself against her.

"If that's all you're worried about," he paused for a moment to nip his way up to her ear, "stop, because we broke up a month ago."

She gasped, at both the information and his current actions that her body seemed to be unwillingly to oppose. Ok, so, no Gina, well she still had Josh to work with.

"Then what about Josh?" He didn't even pause this time, just continued to make his way down her jaw and back down her neck to begin work on her collarbone.

"You guys broke up 17 days ago. I'm surprised I have to tell you that, I didn't figure you for the needy type."

Oh great, he was even being cheeky now.

"How the hell did you know that?" She hadn't told anyone other than Lanie, who had sworn under pain of death not to tell anyone else, and she knew that she had kept that promise. So how did he know?

"You," he paused for a moment to run the flat of his tongue across her breast, "started smelling like cherries again 17 days ago. You didn't while you were dating Josh."

She looked down at that, straight into his eyes as he stared back at her and she realized something.

He had the key.


	4. Chapter 4

_Sorry this took so long to get out. School started and suddenly I found myself with much less time on my hands. Anyway, this one's about a thousand words longer than any of the other chapters. Bit of a reward for all of that waiting. More smut, of course, just in case you were worried. I'll try to get the next one out sooner. _

_As always, I own nothing._

_

* * *

_

_He had the key._

Shit. Shit shit shit shit SHIT! This was not supposed to happen. Well, actually none of this was supposed to happen but when the hell had she started to fall in love with Richard fucking Castle. It was inconceivable. The man was a pest; an annoying little puppy that followed her around in a generally successful attempt to make her life that much more difficult. Hell, she wasn't even supposed to like the man-child.

It was in this moment of utter terror that she made a decision regarding her current circumstances. Run.

So she did.

She was out of the bed in under a second, frantically searching the room for her clothing.

Her shirt she found hanging on the lamp beside the bed, her jeans crumpled beside the door, and her bra in between the dresser and the wall. Her underwear, on the other hand, was playing a very good game of hide and seek and she quickly gave them up as lost.

She looked back at the bed and found him staring at her in a sort of dazed wonder, which was when it hit her. She was still naked, and had been running around the room for the past ten minutes bending down periodically. Judging by the conspicuously placed tent in the sheets she was fairly certain he had enjoyed the show. She was momentarily impressed at his recovery time and in the next second banished the traitorous thought from her mind. It definitely couldn't happen again.

She threw her clothes on and fled the scene without a word, finding her shoes on the stairs leading to the second floor and her bag on the floor just inside the loft before she ran out the door.

_-WriterProbie-_

She was gone so quickly he was left wondering if she had ever actually been there. But her scent still lingered on his sheets and the feel of her body was still fresh in his mind, soft and supple. He flexed his hand, recalling the way her breast had felt under it, the musky scent of her and the moans she had made while he pleasured her and was suddenly struck with a longing so intense it was physically painful.

He wanted her back. Back in his bed, in his arms, moaning and writhing against him in ecstasy. Now that he had had her there was no way in hell he was ever going to settle for anything less, which left him wondering what his next course of action should be in ensuring that the vision in his mind became a reality. Right now the only thing he was really sure about was that if he gave her time to think about it she would rationalize the whole thing to pieces, and that was simply not an option; which meant he was getting up.

_-WriterProbie-_

Kate was sitting on her couch staring at her blank tv screen internally freaking out. What the hell had just happened? What the hell had she just allowed to happen? She had promised herself that this would never happen, that she would never be in the bed of Richard Castle, or he in hers, or any variation thereof. It brought with it too many complications, some of which she was just now discovering.

How was this going to affect their working relationship? There was absolutely no way it wasn't. Even if neither one of them ever spoke of this again, to anyone, the memories would always be there. Every inadvertent touch would be accompanied by images and sensations completely unrelated to the body part in question. Every look would smolder with lust in the shared knowledge of what they could to each other.

Not to mention all of the references and suggestive quips that would undoubtedly characterize their everyday relations. She groaned at that. He would be completely insufferable now. Fuck…what the hell was she going to do?

It was as these comforting thoughts were going through her mind that she heard a knock on her door. She looked at her watch, 9:30, it couldn't be anyone else. It was her day off, and Lanie was at work. She groaned again and let her head fall into her hands. The universe was really out to get her today. Maybe if she just ignored him he would go away.

Then her phone rang. Oh yeah, totally out to get her.

"Kate I know you're in there, I can hear your phone ringing!"

"Castle, just go away. I really don't want to talk to you right now." It was worth a shot right?

"Kate, I am not going away. Now open the door…please?" She smiled a bit at how pitiful he sounded when he said that and then chastised herself for being even the tiniest bit amused by him.

He was growing desperate, standing outside her door, supporting himself with his forehead and his arm as he pleaded with her to just let him inside. He knew that he could convince her. If she just gave him the opportunity, he knew that he would be able to get her to see how great they could be together. He had to get her to give him the chance though.

He banged on the door again; starting up a steady, thumping rhythm that he predicted would break her in a minute, tops.

She opened the door at fifty-nine seconds to his cheekily smiling face.

"What?"

"Wanna go to dinner?"

Ok, definitely not what she had been expecting to hear.

"Wait…what?"

"Would you like to go to dinner…with me?" He asked again, smiling all the while. He liked that he had surprised her, liked that he still could.

"Why?" She really couldn't fathom why he would want to take her out to dinner. She had expected him to come out with a flippant comment or a not so veiled invitation for a repeat of their morning's activities, not an invitation to dinner. Where the hell had that come from?

He was a bit put out at her disbelief. Did she really think so little of him that she expected him to just want sex from her?

"Because I would like to have dinner with you, is that so shocking?"

"Quite frankly, yes."

"Oh…"

Oh fuck now he was doing the puppy dog face.

"Look Castle," she sighed, reaching up to grip the bridge of her nose, shuttering her eyes before opening them again to look at him. "I'm sorry but I just don't understand why you would want to have dinner. Dinner would imply that we were looking to further our relationship, which neither of us are, so really it's a completely pointless exercise." His head snapped up at that, nostrils flaring in a sudden burst of anger that took her completely by surprise.

"Why do you just assume that? Why do you just write me off as completely unreliable and decide that a romantic relationship between the two of us is unthinkable?"

At any other time she would have laughed out loud at that question, and at any other time she would have been able to come up with twenty different reasons as to why a romantic relationship between the two of them would be an incredibly bad idea. However, at this particular juncture in time, all she could think of was how incredibly sexy he looked when he was angry. She had never seen him like this before, passionate and indignant. It was definitely a good look for him, and suddenly she found herself plagued by images of him in an entirely different situation, head thrown back, sweat glistening at his temples, with his mouth thrown open and the tendons in his neck standing out against the flexing muscles beneath them as ecstasy overtook him.

"Well?" she was pulled back to reality by his demand for an answer, realizing she had been standing there with her mouth open, staring at him for the better part of thirty seconds, and found she didn't have an answer for him.

"I…I don't know." She stammered. This resulted in him shoving his way past her and into her living room, where he began to pace. Taking a deep breath, she shut the door and turned to him once again.

"You can't seriously believe that I am as much of a playboy as the tabloids make me out to be? You know me better than that, don't you? How could you even think that I would do that to you? Do you really think so little of me to believe that I would sleep with you and then ignore you? You are not a conquest!"

He was panting by the time he was done, stopping his pacing to stare at her, silently demanding a response.

To say that she was shocked would have been the understatement of the year, and suddenly she realized that he had never been angry at her before. Other people, yes, but never her, it was definitely new and she found that she didn't have a clue how to handle it.

She was just standing there, staring at him in shock. He knew he probably shouldn't have blown up at her like that, but he honestly couldn't help it. Where the hell did she get off making those decisions for the both of them? She hadn't even considered the possibility of a relationship with him. Hell, she hadn't even considered the possibility that he would want a relationship with her and that pissed him off. It pissed him off that she would just dismiss him off like that. And now she was standing there, looking at him like he had two heads, in the same clothes that just last night he had torn off of her in a fit of passion, and he really couldn't take it anymore.

It was in a kind of surprised stupor that she realized that he was coming towards her. It wasn't until his lips were on hers and he was shoving her into the door that she realized the significance of that.

He had one hand in her hair, cushioning her head from the hard wood of the door, and one at her hip, holding her in place with a bruising grip. It was almost violent, the way he assaulted her mouth with his own, devouring her in a battle for domination that, in all honesty, he was winning.

It really wasn't fair, the power that his touch held over her. She knew that if she gave even the barest hint of rejection he would back off immediately, but all she could do was whimper into his mouth and submit to him completely.

It was she who reached down to the hem of her shirt, breaking their kiss to tug it off in one swift motion before he was on her again, sliding his hands over her ribs and around to find the clasp of her bra, ridding her of it before shifting his hands to her lower back and arching her body as he tore his mouth from hers once more to attack her breasts.

She gasped, digging her nails into his still shirt-clad shoulder as he bit her, leaving red marks that he didn't bother to soothe with his tongue before moving onto the next spot. His hands had left her lower back to unbutton her pants, tugging them down until gravity could take over, pooling under their feet.

Her underwear he just ripped off, taking the thin strips of cloth that lay on her hips, connecting the front and back, and tore them apart, all without taking his mouth off of her.

His hands went to his own pants then, unbuttoning them with jerking movements and shoving them down his thighs along with his boxers, not really caring if they were off, just that they weren't in the way.

He entered her just as his teeth closed on her right nipple, causing her entire body to spasm in surprise. It was entirely different than what had happened in his bed that morning. He had been sweeter then, not gentle, per se, hell nothing that passionate could ever be described as gentle, but he had been considerate, putting her needs above his. It was decidedly different than what was going on now.

He wasn't hurting her, quite the contrary actually. Everything he had done had only served to heighten her pleasure. It was exhilarating, really, to be so completely dominated by someone, submitting completely to them. She had always been the dominant one, always the one on top. It sort of came from being a cop. Never before had she been so completely controlled by someone.

Every thrust was angry, slamming into her hard enough to bruise, ensuring that she wouldn't be walking straight for quite some time afterwards.

Her first orgasm took her by surprise, suddenly rippling through her body in a wave of pleasure after barely three thrusts. He didn't let her come down from it either, twisting ever so slightly inside of her and shoving her down deeper onto him while taking her mouth in a bruising kiss before pulling all the way out and slamming into her once more, throwing her headlong into her second one. She felt him come with her, a hot stream inside her that just enhanced the pleasure.

_-WriterProbie-_

His head was resting against her chest when she came to, shoulders heaving up and down as he fought for breath. She blinked, shaking her head a little as she tried to rid her vision of the black spots that had taken up residence after the second orgasm.

Just how the hell had that just happened? They had just had sex against her door and she had absolutely no explanation for it other than his tongue must be magic. It couldn't happen again though. It would never work between them, no matter how incredible the sex was. She took a deep breath in, mentally preparing herself to tell him just that when he suddenly moved, shifting his head up to rest in the crook of her neck, breathing her in and whispering in her ear.

"Stop." He pulled away to look her in the eyes. "We just had sex against your door. If you think for even one second that I am just going to forget about it you are sadly mistaken."

She just stared at him, wide-eyed. He nodded at that in self-affirmation, and she suddenly yelped as she found herself in the air. He had picked her up and was currently carrying her bridal style into the bedroom where he threw her down onto the bed, collapsing next to and caging her in his arms.

"What the hell Castle?"

"Rick," he corrected her, "and I'm tired. Sex against a door can do that to you. Now go to sleep."

She stared at him, incredulous. My god the man was audacious. No one manhandled her like that! Unfortunately, when she tried to shove him off of her he just tightened his grip, and refused to respond to either threats or pleas, until eventually she had to resign herself to laying there until he decided she could move.


End file.
